Summer Vacation
by Sango14120
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang go to Kagomes for Summer Vacation for 2 months. One of Kagomes friend and some of her other frineds from america comes there for a month and then they all go to America for awhile.


Summer Vacation

Disclaimers-I don't own InuYasha and the gang. I do own Mary, Chris, Kat a.k.a. Katie, Zeo, Nikki a.k.a. Nicole, and Benji, Nina, John, Meghan and Ryu. (Benji is based on the Benji from Good Charlotte if anyone is wondering.) The date is June, 30.2007 so you all know.

Summer Vacation

Chp1 Day 1 Going to Kagome's Time

. The Bone Eaters Well .

"Hey InuYasha" Kagome yelled. She went inside Keade's hut. "Hey Keade where is InuYasha?" she asked Keade. Keade said "Aye child I think he's taking a walk." "Ok"… There was a long pause after a while. "Keade if Sango or Miroku come looking for me tell them I'm taking a walk." Keade just nodded. After that Kagome left the hut in search of InuYasha.

. With Kagome .

"Hey InuYasha!" she yelled. She got no respond. "Humph" she sat on a rock next to the river and Hot Springs. "Where could he be?" she asked herself.

. Inu's POV .

I just sat there. "Where is she? Wouldn't Kagome have come looking for me yet?"

. Back with Kagome .

She stands up and goes to check if he's near the Goshinboku Tree. "Uh? You up there InuYasha?" she asks looking up the trees. "Yeah! What do u want wench?" she heard him say from a high spot in the Goshinboku Tree. "Come down her! I've been looking for you." "Feh" "Don't make me say the "s" word InuYasha!" "Fine!" He jumps back down and yells "What do u want?" "Yea know you don't have to yell" "Feh" "Lets go back to Keade's I need to talk to you and the others, it would be faster to talk to you all at once." "Feh whatever" She starts to head off and InuYasha just stands there. "InuYasha Come on!" "Feh" he replies and heads after her.

. Back at Keade's Hut .

"Hi Keade!" Sango says. "Hi!" Keade says, "What is it you need?" she asks. "Well we were wondering where Lady Kagome and InuYasha were?" Miroku asks. "There both taking a wa" "We're right here you old hag!" InuYasha said and then came walking in behind Kagome. "Hi Kagome-chan, Hi InuYasha" Sango says. Kagome replies "Hey Sango." Shippo jumps into Kagome's arms. "Hi Shippo" Kagome says "Hey guys I wanted to ask you all something" she says while sitting down with the others.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell us Lady Kagome?" Miroku asks. "Well I was wondering if you guys would like to come to my time." Kagome asked. "What for wench?" "Its summer break in my time." "Kagome-chan what do you do during this summer break?" "Well first off it's when kid's preschool through 12th grade gets about two months off of school. Most people go to stay at beaches part of their Vacation and my friend Katie from America is coming here with some of her friends. So I plan on taking them there for part of the time they are here." "What is an America?" Shippo asks. "It's a big piece of land on the other side of the ocean to the east. It's bigger then Japan here. So do you all want to go?" "Yeah!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo say. "No!" InuYasha responds. "We still have a lot of things to do here like gathering the rest of the Shikon shards." "Oh come on I haven't seen her in years. I haven't seen her since I was 12 years old." "No!" he says. "Please" she gives him the puppy dog pout. "No way" he barks. "Yes or else I'll "sit" you until you break something!" He stands up and says "fine!" "Yeah! Thanks InuYasha!" she jumps up and down continually for a while. "So Lady Kagome when do we have to be at your time?" Miroku asks while watching Kagome's skirt raise with every jump. Sango notices and hits him in the head. Kagome checks to see what happened and then sits down. "Well I though we could leave near the time the suns about to set because they are going to be at my house tomorrow" she says. "Ok" they all say.

. 30 minutes before the sunset .

"Ok" Kagome says "is everyone ready?" Kagome has Shippo and Kirara in her arms and her backpack on and InuYasha has Sango and Miroku on his back. "Yeah!" They all say. "Ok" she says "lets go then" InuYasha goes in the well with the others and then Kagome goes in after a minute.

. In Kagome's Time .

"Well were here you guys we just have to get out of this Shrine." Kagome says and walks out. InuYasha lets Sango and Miroku down and follows Kagome in the house. Sango and Miroku follow after them. Kagome yells in the house when she gets in "I'm home mom where are you?" she asks. Mrs. Higurashi replies "I'm in the living room dear." Kagome goes over to her mom and says "Mom is it ok that InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara stay with me for the two months while I'm with Katie and her friends?" Her mom says "Sure honey just you might want to do something about their demon parts." "Yeah um can't I tell Katie and her friends I mean I don't think she or her friends would blab?" She asks her mom and her mom says "Only if you really think you can trust them but try to hide it first then tell them maybe. Ok?" "Ok mom." "Ok now its time for dinner just about so you can find rooms for them and well have dinner soon." Then Mrs. Higurashi heads off into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Ok guys we have to find places for you all to sleep lets go upstairs and find some." Kagome says then starts to walk upstairs with the others behind her. They go into here room so she can tell them about her friend and who else is coming with her. "Ok you guys her name is Katie and she's brings her boyfriend Zeo, her sister Mary and Mary's boyfriend Chris and her friend Nikki and Nikki's boyfriend Benji also her friend Nina and her boyfriend John and lastly Meghan. So the plan is that they stay here for a month and I come with them after a month to there home and I can bring four friends. So I plan on bringing you guys. If you all want to go? Do you?" "Sure" they say. "But Kagome what about Kirara?" Sango asks. "Don't worry she said we could bring animals. But when they are here I don't exactly know were anyone can really sleep… wait I know Katie said she has her room at her house in the basement we have a living room sort of thing in the basement." "So" InuYasha says. "Well" Kagome says "We could all sleep down there as in me and you guys and Katie and her friends we could all sleep there." "Cool" Sango says "But keep Miroku as far away from me ok." Kagome replies "Don't worry Sango boys will probably have to sleep on the other side of the room because of my mom and Katie's and her friends parents." "Ok good" "Ok then that's settled but for tonight Miroku and InuYasha sleep in the spare room and Me, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara sleep in my room." "Kids dinners done come down and eat!" they hear Mrs. Higurashi yell from the stairs. "Ok moms were coming." Kagome yells back down and they go and sit at the table and eat.

"So where is everyone gonna sleep Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asks. "We all dissuaded that we would sleep in the basement living room because it's much bigger and for tonight me, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara would sleep in my room and InuYasha and Miroku in the spare room." "Ok great idea." After dinner was Mrs. Higurashi clean up and the others went in the living room.

"Guys your all gonna need some moderate clothing." Kagome says as they sit on the couch. "Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi yells into the living room from the kitchen "We can go to the mall or something real quick to get them some clothing for tomorrow and InuYasha and Miroku can wear some of your father's old clothing and Sango yours." "Ok mom thanks should I drive them?" Kagome asks. "No I'll be out by the time your all done." "Ok you guys herd her lets go get you all some clothing." And she starts to go to her mom's room and over to her father's old dresser. She pulls out some jeans and a red and blue shirt. "Here Miroku" and she throws him the blue shit and jeans "here InuYasha" and throws him the red shirt and jeans. "You guys go put those on in your room and me and Sango will go change ok" Miroku nod's and InuYasha follows Miroku out the room and they change in there room. "Come on Sango lets go." They go in her room and she goes over to her closet and finds herself a sky blue sundress and Sango a light blue skirt and a pink tank top. They get dressed and go wait by the boy's room. "You guys ready yet?" Kagome asks. "Yeah" They reply." "Well then come out" Sango says. They come out then. Kagome says "InuYasha your gonna need a hat" and gives him a black hat with red words saying punk. They all go down stairs and Kagome's mom is waiting for them at the door. "Ok mom we're ready to go" Kagome says. They leave and go get some clothing for the others.

They got in the car, Kagome's mom sat at the driver's seat, with Kagome next to her in the middle seat and InuYasha next to Kagome by the window, then Sango then Shippo and Miroku in the back seat. It was very quite. Kagome put on some music. "I'm gonna flip thought songs if anyone likes one say stop ok guys?" Kagome said and started flipping though songs, until Sango said stop on a song called Fukai Mori. They got to the mall in ten minuets. They went to sear's clothing department. Kagome took the boys over to the boy section first. They got some boxers, jeans, shorts, some shirts with samurais and stuff on them and a lot of hats. InuYasha wanted to get some baggy pants cause he's not used to tight jeans so they got a few. Then they all went to the girl's section. Kagome and Sango got a little embarrassed when they had to get under clothing. They got a lot of tank tops, some jeans, and a few skirts. After they paid they left to go home and go to sleep.

When they got home the boys took their stuff and went to bed right away the girls did the same but didn't go to sleep. Shippo had fallen asleep in the car. So they were very quite. "So Kagome-chan what's this Katie look like?" Sango asked. "Well she looks different now probably. So I don't really know." Kagome answered then she said, "Do you want to stay up or go to sleep." Well maybe we should sleep because then we will get to see your friends sooner don't you think." "Yeah great idea Sango!"


End file.
